Examination Woes
by The Hidden Ink
Summary: After not having their private moments for at least a month due to the summer examinations, Miyuki and Sawamura realized just how much they really missed each other. [Miyuki Kazuya X Sawamura Eijun; Yaoi/Shounen-Ai; One-shot; Day 1 Entry for Misawa Week]


Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Warning: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi Warning

AN: Hi there. This story is my first entry for Misawa Week, which will be happening from the 10th to 16th November.

Prompt for Day 1: Mutual Pining/Celebration

Now then, enjoy the story!

**Examination Woes**

"Eh… Kuramochi-senpai wants a juice, Nakata-senpai and Asou-senpai want cola, Furuya wants a sport drink and Seto wants oolong tea…right?" Sawamura voiced out the list of drinks he had to buy with his memory and fingers, before taking his time to put the coins into the vending machine, watching the cans of drinks popping out one by one as he slotted more coins in.

However, as the second year hummed in approval upon checking the drinks, he had failed to realize the shadow that was approaching behind him.

And thus he wasn't prepared at all for a pair of arms to suddenly wrap around his waist, causing Sawamura to suddenly jump in shock and accidentally drop two cans onto the ground.

"H-Hey!" Sawamura yelled as he overcame his shock, turning immediately to find out who was the culprit behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Ah…so loud," Miyuki nonchalantly replied with his usual wide grin. "And I'm a senior you know…"

"Don't creep me out like that!" Sawamura continued to yell as he tried to struggle out of the catcher's grip on his waist, but failing to do so not only because of Miyuki's strong grip, but also due to him being careful of not dropping any more cans. "And let go!"

"Hahaha! Sorry about that," Miyuki laughed as he replied, then went to stare at the cans of drinks in the pitcher's arms. "Running errands for Kuramochi again? That's a lot for just you and Kuramochi only… Don't tell me everyone is in your room making a mess again?"

"Huh?" Sawamura this time had a confused frown on his face as he heard those words from his captain. "What are you talking about? We're all in YOUR room you know…"

"…Huh?" and the situation seemed to be even more confusing with Miyuki returning Sawamura's confused stare with his own pair of confusing eyes as well.

"What? Why the hell are YOU surprised? It's a common practice for everyone to gather in your room at night after practice right?"

However, instead of receiving a sarcastic remark like he had expected, Miyuki seemed to be even more surprised at the fact that everyone was currently in his room right now, even though it seemed to be an everyday tradition even when first year Seto had moved in.

"…What the hell?" Sawamura raised one of his eyebrows at the remark from Miyuki, who lightly slapped the right side of his face after that. "Shit, don't tell me, that Okumura…"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"And here I thought," and it was at this point that Sawamura could feel that Miyuki had tightened his grip on his waist while the catcher landed his forehead on his shoulder. "I could finally have you all to myself for tonight…"

And of course, despite being a whisper from the catcher, being this close to each other enabled Sawamura to hear those words from Miyuki. Heat and redness immediately gathered on his face and his eyes widened in surprise upon hearing those words.

"L-Like I said, what the hell are you talking-Hey!" Sawamura continued to yell as he finally released and dropped the cans in his arms when he felt the sudden strong pull at his left upper arm, wincing as the noise of the cans dropping onto the ground reached his ears. "Where do you think you're taking me?!"

However, Miyuki seemed to have no intention of answering him as he continued to drag him away from the vending machine and also from the Greenhorn dorm's perimeter. Sawamura could only continue to call out to his captain as he found himself unable to put up a firm resistance, allowing himself to continue being dragged surprisingly into one of the dugouts in the field.

And the pitcher could only widened his eyes as his back was slammed against the wall of the dugout before hands landed fiercely on both sides of his head.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem, Miyuki?!" Sawamura barked before gasping softly in surprise upon seeing the frown and sensing the dark aura from the catcher. He couldn't see his eyes at all due to Miyuki lowering and facing the ground, eyes covered by his slightly long fringes and light reflecting on his spectacles.

"…You."

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you…" Miyuki groaned as he clenched his fists on both sides of the pitcher's head, feeling the disappointment and impatience growing in his chest. "After not being able to have time like this privately for so many weeks, the first thing you do after the summer examinations is to immerse yourself with video games with the others instead of looking for me? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Hey!" Sawamura yelled back in defiance, ignoring how hot his face and whole body had become when he heard those words. "It's not my fault when you're the one who had a meeting with Koushuu and Nabe-senpai! What am I supposed to do? Wait for you alone in my room?"

"Yes! That's precisely what you should do!"

"But that's impossible for me!"

"You just have to wait for a few hours! How hard is that?!"

"Of course it's hard! Not when we haven't been alone with each other for the past few weeks! Not when I know that you're just a short distance away from me! And also not when I really, really want to see your face again!"

And Miyuki widened his eyes and gaped in surprise upon hearing those words, while Sawamura froze upon realizing what he had just said, the redness and heat returning to his face in full force. Sawamura quickly covered his face with his hands in embarrassment before lowering himself to a squatting position, cowering in his boyfriend's surprised stare.

_Shit, what the hell had I just said?!_ Sawamura cursed at his habit of always moving or talking before thinking; it was never his forte to think things through.

Meanwhile, Miyuki watched silently at his boyfriend lowering himself as the words from the pitcher continued to ring in his mind.

And he couldn't help but smile upon realizing the meaning behind those words.

"Sawamura-"

"I'm sorry." Miyuki blinked upon hearing the soft apology from the pitcher, surprised by the mildness of the voice from the usual annoyingly loud brunet.

"Huh?" and Miyuki couldn't help but return a confused hum upon hearing the apology and seeing his boyfriend hugging and hiding his face in his knees.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to avoid you for the past few weeks. Kanemaru's been refusing to let me see you."

And Miyuki smiled again as he realized what the pitcher was trying to apologize for.

"…I know." Miyuki said as he slowly lowered himself, bending his knees in order to crouch down.

"Kuramochi-senpai had also told me it would be better for us not to see each other for the time being, and you agreed to it."

"Yeah, I did." This time, Sawamura could feel a hand ruffling gently on his hair.

"Harucchi also thought that it's best that we don't see each other till the summer examinations are over."

"That's because you need to study, idiot," Miyuki chuckled as he moved his head closer to lean onto the mass of brown hair in front of him.

"And what's worse is that my cellphone is being confiscated by Koushuu, saying things like I shouldn't get distracted from my studies, especially because of you."

"Ouch, that was harsh wasn't it?" Miyuki sniffed as he thought how much he missed the sweet shampoo smell from Sawamura's hair.

"And now that the examinations are finally over, the first thing you had scheduled immediately after training is an important meeting with Koushuu and Nabe-senpai. What am I supposed to do?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." And Miyuki leaned back; hands resumed the ruffling on the brown hair.

"And it's definitely not fair that I'm getting reprimanded by you for joining everyone in celebrating the end of the examinations and playing games with Kuramochi-senpai when it is the only way for me to get distracted while waiting for you in your room."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry."

"Stupid, stupid Miyuki!" And Miyuki could only move back further, hands releasing themselves from the hair when Sawamura suddenly lifted his head, eyes full of anger as he glared at the catcher in front of him. "You're not the only one that wants to have his boyfriend all to himself for tonight, you shitty self-centered jerk!"

And even the usual quick-witted Miyuki had to blink repeatedly upon hearing those words, surprised by the amount of emotions he could feel behind those eyes and words.

And the catcher smiled again as he realized.

_I'm not the only one._

And the catcher couldn't help but begin to snicker in response, which seemed to rile up the pitcher even further as Miyuki's laughter became louder.

"What the hell, Miyuki!" Sawamura barked in anger as he saw Miyuki clenching onto his sides for laughing too much. "What's so funny, you shitty spectacles?! Stop laughing dammit!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Miyuki tried to calm down as he moved to hug his boyfriend tightly, who this time did not bother to put up any more resistance. "As expected, you really are the best." And Miyuki tightened his hold even further as he said those words, nose leaning up to his neck as he gently slide the tip of nose down the pitcher's neck, sniffing as he realized once again how much he missed that unique sweet smell of his boyfriend.

"Ah, I miss you so much," Miyuki murmured at Sawamura's neck, pressing a soft kiss this time before resting his head on the pitcher's shoulder. Although the last time he had done this was only four weeks ago, it had felt like years to Miyuki.

"…Yeah, me too," And Miyuki chuckled upon hearing those words, able to feel the temperature of his boyfriend's neck beginning to rise as he said those words. Miyuki had no doubt that if there were lights in the dugout right now, Sawamura's redness from his face to his ears and neck could be seen so easily, and no doubt it would be such an adorable sight.

But for now, Miyuki figured that he could make do with something else. Something he had been really, really wanting and dreaming to do it ever since almost the whole baseball team had taken measures to temporarily separate the both of them in order for Sawamura to productively study hard for his summer examinations.

"Eijun," Miyuki whispered as he leaned back before placing his hand gently on his boyfriend's cheek, chuckling while he watched his eyes changing from surprise to hunger and lust as he rubbed the pitcher's pink lips with his thumb gently but suggestively.

And finally, unable to resist when he softly called out "Kazuya", the captain finally leaned forward to place his lips onto his boyfriend's, clenching his other hand on his hair at the base of his neck as he evolved the kiss into something more passionate that involved their tongues as he tried to convey.

_God, I miss you so, so much._

And Kazuya smiled to the kiss when he could feel Eijun's hands on his shirt's sleeve and hair, trying to pull him closer to make him understand as well.

_I miss you too._

**Omake  
><strong>

"Dammit, where's that Sawamura; he's taking too long for our drinks!" Kuramochi cursed as he just finished winning another boss in his game, but was getting really thirsty due to all the shouting and cheering he had been doing.

"Ah, I'll go check on him then."

"Please do, Seto! We're going to have a karaoke next so we'll need our drinks!" And with that Seto promptly stood up and walked towards the door, receiving a surprise sight when he opened it.

"Koushuu?" Not only Seto, even Kuramochi seemed to be surprised too at the arrival of his roommate; both of them knew that Koushuu was never interested in playing video games with everyone, and they both knew that he was supposed to be having a meeting right now.

However, their surprise didn't end there when they noticed the cans of drinks that were currently in the first year catcher's arms.

"Koushuu, these drinks are-"

"I found them on the ground in front of the vending machine," Koushuu promptly replied when Seto asked. But Seto seemed to have noticed something else instead.

"Eh, Kuramochi-senpai, these drinks seemed to match our orders I think…"

"What?" Kuramochi quickly placed down his video game controller to check on the drinks Koushuu was holding. "Hey, you're right! It means that Sawamura did go and get them for us! Where's Sawamura?"

"…That's what I've been meant to ask," Koushuu replied as he placed the cans of drinks down on the ground, where everyone in the room promptly went to retrieve the drinks they ordered. "Is Miyuki-senpai back already?"

"Huh? Miyuki?" Kuramochi raised one of his eyebrows in confusion upon the question from the first year. "No, he's not back yet. I thought you should know about his whereabouts more than us since you guys just had a meeting?"

However, instead of getting a reply, Kuramochi received no answer.

Instead, Koushuu remained silent as he stared at the shortstop as if he was studying him. Kuramochi was getting confused with the catcher's stare, and became more confused when the catcher surprisingly sighed before he turned to head towards the door of the room.

"Eh? Koushuu?" Seto called out to his fellow first year, surprised by his sudden retreat. "What's going on? Why are you-"

"It's fine, Takuma," Koushuu replied as he opened the door with the intention to exit the room. "Since I already have a good guess where the both of them are, I think I'll head back to my room."

"Ah, I see…" And with that, Koushuu exited the room and closed the door. However, Seto couldn't help but feel that Koushuu was hiding something important from him.

_I'm supposed to let Takuma know that Miyuki-senpai wants the room all to himself tonight... But since everyone's already here, it's too late for that._

And Koushuu almost winced when he heard Kuramochi's unique laughter loudly even through the closed door.

_Oh well, I guess no one's going to complain today since everyone's probably celebrating the end of summer examinations as well._

And with that, Koushuu shrugged off the noise continuing from inside the room before making his way back to his room, hoping it would be empty and quiet without the presence of his roommate and a certain catcher.

**The End**

I really think that I'm bad at one-shots. I spent the longest time wondering how I should end this story nicely, but it turns out like this. I have no idea whether this will work.

What do you think? Is it good or bad? Let me know in reviews!

As I've mentioned, this is a story entry for Misawa Week that is happening from 10th to 16th November!  
>For more information, you can check out the details in the tumblr blog 'misawa week'!<p>

The next prompt will be up on the 3rd day instead, because I'll be combining the prompts for day 2 and 3 into 1 story.

Oh, and sorry to all loyal followers of 'It's Okay', the new chapter will be late due to me taking part in misawa week. BUT after the week, I hope that I can update TWO chapters within this month, so look forward to it! :D

Till next time,  
>Ink-chan<p> 


End file.
